


A Year on a Floating Island

by PhZXgames



Series: Gemini Project [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: When Mace, A beta tester for the new full dive device called the BattleVisor, opens a game of minecraft through it, He finds a surprise from Notch himself, and even a little treat from the developers. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR SAO! Rated Explicit for lemon and language.





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

Chapter One

I felt a sudden jolt as I woke up. I had no idea where I was, but being Minecraft, it was blocky, and pixelated. All except for me, as I was completely fine. A rush of my senses flooded my mind. smell, taste, feel, sound, color, all made my head spin with confusion. So this is what the BattleVisor's capabilities are, and oh man were they impressing.

I decided I would take a look around the world that I had just found called "A Year On a Floating Island." I walked and walked until I noticed the land before me had stopped loading. I ran to figure out what was happening, and my first assumption was lag, and it made sense compared to the amount of land I was generating.

The only thing that made me change my mind, was gravity. I slipped off the edge, thinking it was solid. (Facepalm Moment) Apparently not, as I almost fell to my death. Luckily I have fast reflexes, so I naturally gripped the edge, and pulled up with all my might. Phew, never doing that again. A floating island… hmm.

After a bit of walking around the edge, it had become dark, so I decided to set up a house. After all, this is Minecraft, and my hunger has been dropping. A few minutes of punching trees, crafting tools, and setting up a makeshift shelter, walked inside and laid down on the floor.

The next morning was fun. I gathered more wood and killed plenty of spiders, in fact, enough to make a bed. A shift in biome had caught me off guard a little, and now it was more or less a forest biome.

The forest was pretty cool, and I was ready to find out some more stuff about my world. I ran, and ran, and ran, until, again, the world seemed to stop loading. I checked once I got there. yep, the edge. Then I looked up. Dark again, hmm must not be used to it. I'm still completely awake. I decided to stay up until I saw a Creeper, then I would run for my house.

Something grabbed my attention from the void. A minimap? I don't remember this being here. Then more started appearing. I was actually thirsty. I needed water. A thirst bar? Stamina bar? What?

Then I saw something on the minimap. A Skeleton!? Rrg I need to kill it if I want wolves. Oh Shit it saw me. CHARGE! Wait what? I'm Poisoned? How? Rrg! Run! Then I heard a girl scream. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard her scream again. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't find her! ARGH! I pulled out my sword and charged towards the scream. I was going to save her! I didn't care if she was some AI, she was a girl. And chivalry is far from dead.

I saw a silhouette of person running from Zombies. "HEY UNDEAD, OVER HERE!" They saw me, and I ran towards them. Oh no, Another Skeleton! I blocked the first arrow the Skeleton shot at me and the second one he shot hit one of the Zombies. It turned and attacked the Skeleton, just like in Minecraft. I slashed at the other Zombie, and within maybe five hits, He fell to the ground and burst into triangles of light.

Then another "Death pop" sound effect happened and the Skeleton was the one left standing from the Undead vs Undead fight. RAH! I attacked him with all my might and speed! he fell to the ground and my new heart rate monitor slowed down. My "Stamina" has dropped to minimum. I fell to the ground with no resistance, as if I loved it, And it loved me. 

The next morning, there was a girl and her name was…


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Chapter Two

"Hi I'm Cupa! You saved me!" Cupa apparently.

I looked around, and I found myself in some sort of bed. There was a blondish-reddish haired girl, wearing a creeper hoodie, and green stockings down to her shoes. She seemed to be very ecstatic that she found me. I tried to get up, but man was I exhausted. The green bar in the bottom-right of my HUD was flashing and was empty, but the two bars above it were full and not blinking.

"Hey Cupa, when I went to save you, I pulled out my sword and a bunch of stuff appeared in my HUD and I can't make any sense of it. Can you help me?"

She giggled, "Yeah totally! If I'm not mistaken, you have five bars on your bottom-right, and three on your bottom left?" I nodded after checking. "Well, the red one is Health, or HP or hearts or whatever. The blue one is Mana, and the Green is Energy!"

Alright Minecraft had the heart system simplified to a nitch, but this new Mana and Energy system is new. "What is Mana and Energy for?"

"Well," she started and paused, then shot up again as if she just remembered. "Oh right! Mana is for Magic. Energy is like for sprinting and stuff!"

Hmph. Magic? That isn't in Minecraft… was it added in an update? And energy was never a thing…

"So the five on the left?"

She listed them from top to bottom. "There's breath, thirst, hunger, temperature, and sanity."

Oh that explains why the top one is translucent. It must be some sort of resource pack. "If you're wondering why they exist, it's because of all the mods we're running on the server right now. God, there's like 900 mods."

I laid there astounded. I'm on a server? I could've sworn I clicked "Singleplayer" in the menu.

"How can I be on a Singleplayer world and a server simultaneously?" Then she stood there with wide eyes and a shocked face.

"Y- You- You're the" She was having some sort of moment. I couldn't really tell thanks to the face of shock frozen on her face. "You're the Judgment?"

Ok now I was completely confused. "Um… What?" Cupa looked at me and took a step back. "You can't… you're early… that's not supposed to…" She was breaking down in the corner of this makeshift wooden shack.

"Um… Cupa? Are you okay?" She shut up and looked back at me. Her face showed fear, shock, and, most of all, questioning.

"You say you clicked a Singleplayer world named 'A Year on a Floating Island?'"

"Mhmm."

"Are you currently using the BattleVisor!?" She seemed like this was an urgent thing, so I nodded almost instantly as she said it. "Quick, check if you can log out!" I open the Menu GUI and tapped on "Log Out."

"Access Denied" was what showed up with a red overlay in my menu. Cupa covered her mouth.

Through her hand and some tears, she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

I tapped it again. Same thing. I closed my menu and got up to hug her.

"What's… Your name…?" She said through sniffles. "Mace, my name is Mace."

Of course, I had no idea what was going on, and she just kept crying on my shoulder.

Finally, she calmed down enough to talk to me some more. "Well, a long time ago, I used the BattleVisor's Beta Program to log into Minecraft. Well, me and three others. If you were to play multiplayer, you would see all the other people who were playing on PCs, because their skins would show up instead of an avatar. If another was playing on the BattleVisor, then you would see an avatar that they programmed into the BattleVisor. Well within five minutes, I met my best friend who also used the Beta. Her name was Andr…"

She paused for some sniffles. "Well we got together, and we created a server to play together, and two more people joined, and girl and her little sister…" Another sniffle break. "The older one was sixteen, and she was named Ariadne, the younger was fifteen, and she was Arachne. At around 40 in-game hours, we attempted to log out, and that same message showed up. Then we each got a note in our inventory." She handed me a book and I instinctively opened it up.

"If you so wish to leave this place, you must wait for the one they call "The Judgment". After a year of his arrival, you will be free to leave."

If what she's saying is right… I'm stuck here for a whole damn year.

"Why can't they just take the BattleVisor off us? It's not like the Nerve Gear which will fry our brains." She shook her head, and then started crying again. "Someone joined and then their mother removed it, and they were shot and killed a day later. Another met the same fate. They were only kids…"

I was sitting on the bed next to her; her face was stained with tears. "Well I live alone, so you won't have to worry about me dying on you."

She hugged me and rested her head on my shoulder. "You know, people run away from me because I scare them. I just like hugs. Why are you not running from me?"

This was a startling question. "Well… I just think you're awesome, even if you're scary." After that, she fell asleep on my shoulder. She was kinda cute, but it could just be because she was asleep on me. I laid her gently down on the bed and got up. It was time I get out there and do some work.


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Chapter Three

Since, Cupa was asleep, I didn't want to wake her, so I went out and walked relatively far from the house. I noticed the Biome changed from the forest to the desert, so while I was out I grabbed some cacti. On my way back, I took down roughly 8 trees, and a couple of cows. I also found a small cave which I will travel back to later.

It was beginning to get dark, so I got inside. I walked up to the furnace and tapped it, opening its GUI menu. I placed the meat I had in there and the coal I found on the surface of the cave. It automatically started cooking the meat. Cupa was still asleep on the bed so I decided not to disturb her.

I tapped the crafting table, which opened its GUI menu. I crafted some wooden planks so I could continue working on the house. Before I was going to walk out the door, Cupa rolled onto her side, and was looking at me. "Morning." She said.

"Wrong." I said.

She looked out the window and yawned. "I was asleep all day? Wow, I must've been tired."

"Yeah, I was going to build a second floor onto the house with the materials I got today. You were asleep so I left you alone. You were still asleep when I got home. Oh and by the way, there's some meat in the furnace if you want it."

I left through the front door so I could start building onto the house. The original house was a 7x4x7, which left a 5x5 floor area, and enough room to jump in, and leave a torch above the door. I wanted to build a small staircase that rose to a second floor and maybe a basement. I started laying out the blocks for the shell, and began to build up, when I was hit by an arrow from a skeleton.

The resulting knockback of the arrow sent me into the chimney-like structure I built. I remembered there was going to be a door way, so I took down the two blocks for the doorway from the original wall, completely forgetting about the skeleton.

Cupa seemed startled that I had just taken down the wall of my own home. "Don't worry, it's supposed to be like that. I tried to sleep in the bed, but the prompt came up that said "You can't sleep now, there are monsters nearby."

I remembered the skeleton. "Hold on I'll be right back."

I walked outside and charged at the skeleton. HA! I swung my sword, giving it a few whacks before it crumpled to bones and shattered on the ground.

This is beginning to feel more and more like The Elder Scrolls with each passing day.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

A week had passed now, I had officially built both a second floor for Cupa, and a basement level to test out any mods' equipment I may have accidentally crafted.

Cupa was pretty used to me just leaving for the day and coming back late. Normally she slept in, or tried to help out around the house. She made a small garden outside with wheat and sugarcane.

I've basically adjusted to the usual time schedule here. A whole day and night cycle is roughly about 24 minutes, so I'm never gone very long, usually even before sunset. I'm pretty sure the mods on this world spawn some pretty crazy monsters, So I guess I'm just staying on the safe side.

What am I doing right now you ask? Oh I'm just attempting to drag a Bovine creature back to my abode with a hair like substance I harvested from the corpse of a dead arachnid, and the flesh of a giant green glob. In less scientific terms, I am trying to pull a cow to my house with a lead.

"Oh my god… Just come with me already! God damn!"

It was quite stubborn, I might add.

"Son of a COW! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

A few tugs weren't going to get its attention. I needed wheat! ARGH! I decided to stay near the animal until it decided to move.

"You may be stubborn, but I'm… Stubborn… er? No, it's more stubborn… Agh, who cares."

At this point, I have well, not mastered, but gotten close to understanding tinker's construct. I have a broadsword and a longsword both made of stone and bone.

"When I'm getting home I'm naming you fickdich." I said to the cow, which mooed in response. "What does that mean you ask? It's German for FUCK YOU!"

My random outburst of yelling seemed to frighten a rabbit away. My attention was drawn towards the fleeing animal, and unfortunately away from the creeper who was now walking up to me.

The familiar hissing of the estranged creature frightened me, and then as if by instinct, the cow as well.

The cow got up as fast as it could and trampled over me. "Finally, God damn!" but little did I know the lead was still wrapped around my hand, and the cow was now dragging me across the ground as fast as it possibly could.

Pain. It hurt everywhere. Both during and after the eventually cow slowed down. I couldn't open the menu because I think my left arm, which is the one that isn't bound to the cow, may be broken. But I know for sure my left leg is.

Broken and battered, I tried my best to loosen my arm from the lead. It wiggled free but I'm pretty sure my wrist is broken now. FUCK.

They should at least have a failsafe for this! Like opening the menu with your head!

Wait….

"Open key prompt!"

Soon, a small keyboard popped up, and I used by nose to tap the "Esc key". Then the menu slid down like it should. I tapped the friends button, and "Cupa" appeared. I tapped her, and her profile showed. God this is the most tedious thing without fingers.

Soon I was in the message prompt. I typed "In the forest. Can't move. Come find me." And hit send. Now we wait. Maybe starve. Well this is going to be fun.

~Cupa~

I woke up to see the sun shining into my window. A rare sight for me considering my sleep schedule I guess. It was bright, not to lie.

"I guess it's time to start tending to the garden." I said with a yawn. A text message appeared. "Or not." I pushed open and saw that it was from Mace. It read "In the forest. Can't move. Come find me."

Oh no! What happened to him? I took the sword he gave me and ran outside, trying to follow his friend meter.

It took me a while but I finally made it to him and was shocked to see the sight before me. He was beaten up and bruised all over, and there was a cow laying down next to him.

"Well it took you long enough!" He said.

"I'm so sorry! You were really far away." I told him. I gave him some food, but he looked at both of his arms. "I can't move my hands. I can't eat anything otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

I put the food in his face, but accidentally slapped him with it. "Sorry!"

He started laughing. Of all things.

"You don't have to say sorry so much."

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Okay, stop saying sorry, seriously."

"Sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry!"

Oh no…

I did it again…


End file.
